


When you feel like giving in (or the coming of the end)

by aquilasaurus



Series: Like Your Heart Could Break In Two: A Hacksqueak Story [7]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, F/F, Fluff, Polyamory, Snowed In, Threesome - F/F/F, softcore PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 09:31:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquilasaurus/pseuds/aquilasaurus
Summary: A snowstorm prevents Pippa from flying home to Pentangle's. Ficlet.Day 17 of the Winter Fluff Event: Snowed In.





	When you feel like giving in (or the coming of the end)

Visibility was down to about two feet past the end of a broomstick. It was too dangerous to fly: a witch could be blown off course, or have a collision, or worse.

“Pippa, there is no way you’ll be able to fly home tonight. Come to my office; we’ll discuss your accommodations over tea.”

Pippa nodded hesitantly. After this most recent change of plans, she could use a biscuit. She and Ada did have a lot in common: pink, sweets, and now, Hecate. Who was, of course, waiting for them in the office. Holding what appeared to be extra set of black pyjamas.

“I’ll look terribly washed-out in those.”

“Don’t worry, the lights will be off soon enough,” Hecate replied, biting her tongue slightly. Pippa squirmed: _t_ _hat_ was unexpectedly flirtatious. Hecate smirked, poured a cup and set it in front of Pippa. Picking it up, she gazed off into the fireplace, but smiled.

 “D’you reckon it will stop snowing by morning?” she asked. “As delightful as your castle is, I do need to get back to my own.”

“Indeed, I believe so,” said Ada from the chair opposite. Hecate sat next to Pippa and brushed a hand over her cheek. Pippa reached up to hold her fingers, bringing their joined hands into her lap.

Waiting for Pippa to finish her tea was excruciating, but necessary for everyone's comfort. With one hand, she stroked Pippa's back and shoulders. As soon as the cup clinked back onto its saucer, she asked, “So, my rooms? All of us?” She hoped she did not sound too eager. Pippa glanced between Ada and Hecate, then nodded. Hecate contained her excitement to a curt nod back.

And so, in short order, three witches settled comfortably onto Hecate’s bed. Pippa did look slightly out of place in those black pyjamas, which were too long for her by several inches. She held her arms out: Hecate pulled her in as Ada snuggled against both of them, offering stability. Pippa lifted her chin and Hecate granted her request, pressing her lips down onto Pippa's. Pippa's composure, already so tenuous, unraveled completely, and she opened herself up to Hecate. Her lips melted into a smile as she pressed her hands into Hecate's back, gently guiding all three of them down onto the surface of the bed.

Ada was pulling at Hecate's collar, nipping at the skin of throat and shoulder she exposed there. She trailed a hand down between Hecate and Pippa, over her stomach, tracing circles over her hips, teasing her. Hecate let out a soft sigh, feeling slightly overwhelmed but also strangely content, holding the love of both of her witches. 

Hecate's fingers came to rest at the buttons of Pippa's pyjamas. She pulled back from her lips to look at her: cheeks flushed, eyes bright, and she was nodding. Hecate undid the buttons, one by one, then began to caress her chest and kiss down her stomach. Lest Pippa get cold, of course.

While Hecate applied soft pressure to Pippa, Ada worked her fingers hard over Hecate's shoulders, scratching down her back. Hecate moaned out loud, vibrating against Pippa's skin. She whirled around to kiss Ada hard, biting her lip, tongue swirling in her mouth, until she was panting and clinging to Hecate's waist. Hecate squeezed Ada's hand, returning to draw her tongue down over Pippa's stomach and hips, and languidly, between her thighs.

Pippa gasped.

\--

Falling back onto the pillow, Pippa snaked her arms around Hecate’s middle, resting her head on her chest. Hecate wrapped one hand around Pippa’s shoulder, while the other reached back to interlace with Ada’s fingers, her back nestled against Ada's front. She turned to kiss each of them in turn, pressing her lips to two mouths, two temples. Sandwiched between them, she felt her chest expand with gratitude.

“Good night.”

“Good night.”

“Good night.”


End file.
